


Jeopardy 😎

by Kissmekate_m



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissmekate_m/pseuds/Kissmekate_m
Summary: I've been working on this for awhile.  It's kinda close to canon post season 5.  I started off with the concept of what if Frankie decided to move on from Grace with a younger girlfriend.  *Slight spoiler/plagarism of a plot point from Grandma 😎*





	Jeopardy 😎

Brianna passed Frankie the joint. So are we high enough yet to talk about mom and Nick? Frankie turned to face Brianna, what's there to talk about? She chose him, she married him … I've moved on. Really. At that, Brianna gave Frankie a bit of side eye. No, it's true, I really have moved on. I took way too long to get back in the game after Sol, and I will probably always care for your mom more than she cares for me. Heterosexuality is her thing. Brianna nodded her head, took another hit. Yeah, okay, you say that now, but...

A knock on the door started both women and broke off the rest of Brianna's thought.

Hi, I thought I'd see if you were busy painting or wanted a snack, but I see you have company… 

Oh, said Frankie blushing slightly. This is Brianna. Brianna, this is Alex.

Brianna stood up and assessed the woman who brought Frankie snacks just because. The woman who just made Frankie blush. It was true, the woman before her was striking. She was as tall as Brianna in heels, even though this woman wore flats. Next Brianna noted the C, possibly D cup breasts filling out a RBG t-shirt. Alex had paired the t-shirt with a form fitting jacket and skinny jeans. Her shoulder-length hair was curly, and alternated between black, indigo, and violet depending on how the light hit it. Even with glasses, her eyes were piercingly green. Everything about Alex was pretty much Grace's antithesis...

Oh...poor mom, thought Brianna as she extended her hand. 

Nice to meet you, I will catch up with you later Frankie. The two women exchanged a handshake and as she left Brianna noticed the cloth shopping bags filled with brie cheese, strawberries, and Corona bottles Alex had let drop gently to the floor to shake her hand. 

Oh yeah Frankie had moved on.

I'll catch up with you later Frankie. Nice to meet you, Alex.

So Brianna? Grace's daughter….

She's more my daughter than Grace's honestly...she worries about me, while pretending to just use me for my weed stash. Anyway you came bearing gifts?

Yes, I did. Cheese of course, strawberries, Corona, lime wedges compliments of Tomas who said salute. To Tomas said Frankie as she clinked bottles with Alex and leaned in for a kiss. Hmm.. I love the shirt by the way..

I know, it too is part of your afternoon snack said Alex suggestively Mmm...maybe I could get used to this whole having a afternoon snack thing after all mused Frankie

*

Brianna texted Mallory a picture of Frankie and Alex. 

Whoa. Who is that?

Frankie's version of Nick.

Poor mom.

Exactly., Frankie said she had moved on, guess she did.

Think mom knows?

IDK...I don't really wanna tell her. Mostly I'm kinda jealous of Alex.. because damn...and I'm not really into women, and if she ever gets within 100 yards of Barry I might have to kick her ass just on principle.

Gawd...you are so rude.

I know, but you love me anyway.

Grace walked out of Bud's office. It wasn't that she didn't care deeply for Nick, but she only had her marriage to Robert as a reference point, and the idea of sitting alone while Nick traveled for work just brought back painful memories. Yet if she was honest with herself, Grace missed having her freedom to date, sleep in her own bed, and run Vybrant from her own house. Then there's Frankie, her brain shouted, yeah yeah she has every right to be angry and never speak to me again. But maybe we can start to mend things.

Frankie's phone went off. Don't answer said Alex kissing Frankie's collarbone. Okay, no problem. The phone beeped again. Whoever they are, I will get rid of them real quick.

Oh shit, it's a text Grace thought Frankie 

Frankie internally sighed as she read the message....Are you busy? Can I stop by in about an hour? We need to talk.

Detaching from Alex for a moment Frankie said, hold that thought.

Frankie quickly typed, Yes I'm busy. No you can't come by tonight, I have a friend over. Maybe tomorrow afternoon? Gotta go. TTYL

And with that Frankie silenced her phone. Now where were we? Oh… now I remember, right about here….

Grace read Frankie's text twice, and thought this hurts more than it has any right too. Then she put the phone in her purse and walked into the bar. The first words out of Grace's mouth to Billie were, I don't want to get drunk, so 4 drinks max. I may even want to talk after the first round of silence. 

Frankie again? Or Nick? Grace fixed Billie with an icy stare. So Frankie, it is, but silence first, got it.

You're two drinks in and you said you don't want to get drunk, so...talk? What did Frankie do now? I'm guessing it's nothing super serious because you're sticking to 4 drinks and conversation, but it's serious enough you're here instead of in a random church basement..…

That's because the chairs are more comfortable here.

Billie rolled her eyes...so you said you wanted to talk..so talk...

I signed the final divorce papers today, and I wanted to tell her, but she said she had a friend over tonight and maybe we could talk tomorrow.

Good for her.

I thought she was my friend.

Who says she isn't? I say good for her. She finally stopped taking your shit and waiting around for you to be her friend back.

Grace just raised her glass in a toast to Billie's words. Hey what does TTYL mean anyway?

Talk to you later. Why did Frankie tell you that? Oh...Billie smiled, good for her, again.

What?

She said she had a friend over tonight, you couldn't come by the house, and she'd talk to you later, plus I'm guessing she silenced her phone… Come on you're not that drunk. Billie raised her glass in a toast, to MF queen Frankie, who put Dame Grace in her proper place. . Fuck you. And there she is the Grace we all know and lo.. But, a piece of totally unsolicited advice? it will go much better for both of you if you don't lead with that attitude when you confront Frankie's new special friend....see I do listen to your life coaching tips, occasionally... 

Who said I planned to confront Frankie's new friend? 

You did when you walked in and set a 4 drink limit, plus conversation at half time.

Now it was Grace's turn for an eye roll.

And...Because I am your friend, and I like Frankie's chutzpah, I'm gonna cut you off now, you're gonna call Coyote, and talk to him tonight so you don't bug Frankie til tomorrow. If you still want to be her friend, you'll take my advice and respect her boundaries.

Okay, okay… Grace takes out her phone and texts Coyote to come meet her. Then she starts checking hotel availability.

Coyote texts Brianna...mom 2 just text me to meet her, pretty sure she knows or suspects

Yeah divorce went final, Budless told me. I will fix up guest room after tonight. Maybe she doesn't know…

Maybe mom's not serious about Alex?

Alex brought her cheese, strawberries and Corona wearing a push up bra under a Ruth Bader Ginsburg t-shirt. It's serious.

Damn, who is this woman?

Mom's Perry the platypus obviously...her neme nemesis…

Poor mom (Grace) you go mom (mine)

Frankie watched Alex sleeping next to her and thought wonder what Grace wanted? Not that it really mattered because Grace was Nick's problem now, not hers. No to that. Focus on the flame in your bed who actually wants to be here, not on an old flame that wasn't meant to be. 

When Frankie woke up again Alex was spooned against her and said, if it's okay, I'm going to take a shower in the main house, then you can come join me for breakfast?

I have a shower here you know. 

Yes that's a future goal. Today's goal is shower alone, and breakfast in 20 minutes. I'm not sure if I'm ready for you to cook me breakfast, but after my shower we could finish the strawberries and go back to bed till lunchtime at DelTaco… 

I love the way your mind works. 

Hmm said Alex as she kissed Frankie lightly. I don't think you love me just for my brains, but thank you for the compliment. I'll be back.

Alex put on Frankie's Pink Floyd shirt and painting smock, grabbed a towel and walked to the main house. There was a half bath off the kitchen. About 15 minutes later, Alex got dressed again, wrapped her hair in the towel and had just started the coffeepot when she heard voices, and two people talking in the foyer... So she quickly yelled...Hi. Frankie is still asleep so give me a minute and I'll take coffee and go back to the studio too.

Good morning. said Grace walking around the corner into the kitchen. Sorry, I know Frankie's not a morning person so I figured the main house would be empty. I'll grab a few things for Vybrant and be outta here.

I'm Grace, by the way

I'm Coyote

I'm Alexandria. I just needed coffee and you're correct Frankie is not a morning person.

Alex took the towel off her head and wrapped it around her waist to cover her legs a little better. And picked up her glasses from the counter . Okay, now I can see you guys. And the coffee is ready... so I'm outta here.

Oh God my manners...do you guys wanna wait for Frankie or should I tell her you're here…

No no we're good. Take her coffee...we will show ourselves out.

Grace walked out onto the patio rather than watch Alexandria leave the kitchen. Breathe she told herself. 

Coyote cleared his throat behind her but thankfully didn't intrude into her personal space or touch her.

You okay? Obviously not, that was … unexpected.

Grace sighed, yes unexpected is a good word. But it is her house. And until yesterday I was married to Nick so there's that…

Alexandria. The way Grace said it was a mixture of curse and awe.

Coyote nodded in silent agreement … then said aloud, we should probably get your stuff and head out.

Yes…

Frankie opened the door to the kitchen and walked toward them. Oh shit thought Grace, but Frankie didn't yell or raise her voice, she just said Good morning I see you met Alex, it would have been a whole lot less awkward if you guys had called first but this is still half your house Grace so what brings you guys by at this ungodly early hour of the morning?

Grace's heart stuttered over Alex, not the more formal, Alexandria...ugh. putting on her best poker face, Grace said please apologise to Alex once again. I know you have an aversion to mornings so I was not planning on stopping by your studio. I just needed to grab some financial paperwork and Coyote offered me a ride back to Brianna's…

Financial paperwork? For Vybrant? Are we being sued again?

No. No don't panic. Nick and I got divorced. I signed paperwork yesterday. I just need Vybrant's financial paperwork to show prospective landlords my income to rent a place of my own.

Okay...wow...umm wow. Guess you really did need to talk to me yesterday...but hey, it's early in the morning still and Alex is...said Frankie gesturing behind her towards her studio.... So yeah, let's meet up for lunch? All this awkwardness means Cheesecake Factory, my treat..2 o'clock?

Grace arched her eyebrows..

What? We're gonna need sugar, and carbs, and chocolate, and very moderate, on my part anyway, amounts of alcohol to work through this "stuff"... So I'll see you guys at 2. Gotta run.

I'll take a raincheck said Coyote.

Sounds like a plan said Grace.

Well that was interesting..

Yes, let me grab the box from upstairs and I'll meet you at the car.

I hate to do this but I'm gonna wait by the refrigerator for you... especially if you're gonna drink this afternoon with mom. Believe me I get it...and I'm not saying no to a drink, as in one, this afternoon, I'm just saying no to getting a jumpstart on drinking, and hiding from this, on the way to Brianna's.

Thank you.

Da Nada, but let's get out of here.

Meanwhile, back in the studio, Frankie and Alex are talking. Alexi is pacing, Frankie is cleaning her brushes.

God, my hair was frightful, I had no pants on, you didn't tell me Grace was so beautiful, but I did meet Brianna so I should have guessed. I didn't have my glasses on. I told her my name was Alexandria… Coyote was sweet about it though, you didn't tell me Grace was in love with you either.. 

Grace is Grace, she won't ever admit she loves me even if she does...or doesn't. Yes Coyote is my sweet son, Bud is the practical one. But honestly I'm done with Grace and her crap. She waltzed off and married Nick then divorced him apparently and decided to tell me via text I guess. Newsflash I have a life. I'm sorry she upset you. I told her I was busy yesterday and I'd call her. 

Alex stopped pacing and kissed Frankie lightly. This is not your fault. But oh honey Grace is very much in love with you. But my guess is at this moment she's probably more angry at you. 

Why would she be mad at me?

Oh IDK, maybe because your very tall, very sexy, younger, very blind girlfriend was standing in her kitchen wearing a towel on her head and your Pink Floyd t-shirt and both she and your son noticed...said Alex gesturing her arms across her chest and flashing Frankie a sh** eating grin.

Hey you are too old for Coyote...he's my son, I'll talk to him. And as for Grace she got what she deserved thinking she could just waltz in unannounced. Plus it's not like you're a 50 year old kid...are you? said Frankie mischievously. Pfft..50. No, I'll actually be 60 next month. Ugh, you are a kid, I'm practically Mrs. Robinson over here… but you are a Leo so there's that. So 59 huh... said Frankie as she pulled Alex into a hug. I could be your mother. 

God I hope not, plus I was always much more of a fan of Kinsey instead of Freud.

Good to know.

Mmm, said Alex as Frankie trailed kisses across her jaw and down her neck...keep that up and I will miss my office hours and you'll miss your lunch. Although, if your ex girlfriend is gonna kick my ass I should steal her sweater or her blouse, since her style is goals, no offense to RBG though, or Pink Floyd...said Alex with a mischievous grin. 

So you're saying you think Grace's wardrobe is goals? What am I chopped liver? And did you just now notice those…* Frankie motions a hand toward Alex's breasts* would not necessarily fit into Grace's sweaters? Or if they did it would definitely be NSFW. 

Alex just smiled at Frankie and deflected the compliment slightly by saying, Well I am almost 60, so one of us has to start a woman of a certain age sweater collection…

So you say, but if you're interested in starting a woman of a certain age rock t shirt collection, I'm your woman.

True.said Alex, then again, I could always add my Fearlessness necklace to your jewelry collection, oh yeah I just name dropped Mariska…

Ah yes Jane Mansfield's daughter, oh and Sophia Loren, Raquel Welch,...and Kate,  
...Blanchett said Frankie....Mulgrew said Alex. What can I say...older women are sexy...

At that both women started laughing. And Sol was the gay one in your marriage? No. He was just the one who decided to have a love affair with his law partner and lie about it. 

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought him up. 

It's okay, I knew he was gay when I married him, I wasn't exactly straight either, but I did love him, and I honored our marriage vows.

Anyway k.d. Lang and Melissa, then Pink? What did your parents think? Ohh that rhymed, we have to kiss....

So what were we talking about? mused Alex, Oh yes,.. women's history...I was raised by my grandmother, who was scandalized by Sonny and Cher...so when I bought both Dolly Parton and Joan Jett albums with my first real paycheck she was slightly aghast. She died when I was 19, so she didn't see the purple hair. 

Which I really like by the way said Frankie reaching up to tenderly tuck a stray strand of Alex's hair behind her ear...so, out of curiosity, what is your natural color anyway? 

Red. Strawberry blonde actually. Think Julia Roberts in Mystic Pizza, or Pretty Woman, that was me in my 20's. 

No wonder, Ms Kate Mulgrew…

you should talk Ms Cate Blanchett, or ice princess Grace Hanson. 

Yeah well Elza had her chance and she chose Nick...so her loss. 

,, Is my gain, but we better get outta here if you're gonna meet her for lunch. I was serious though, her sweater collection is goals. I may have noticed a cardigan or two hanging in the hall closet the other night…

What are you giggling at now asked Alex 

Oh, I was just thinking about what I imagine was the look on Grace's face when she saw you standing in the kitchen...and how much fun it will be to tell her you were actually coveting her sweater collection along with her gourmet coffee and fancy shower gel…

Alex gave Frankie a playful swat, ugh now you got me thinking about how put together Grace was, while I was standing there blind as a bat, hair all crazy…

Mmm...now you have me thinking about you standing in the kitchen, when I offered to let you use my shower here…

And I wouldn't be a proper girlfriend I didn't leave a lasting impression of me in your mind while you have lunch with your ex…. 

Grace is not my ex…. Alex cut Frankie off with a passionate kiss... remember me as you go out the door. Tell Grace she owes us both DelTaco…

Frankie decided to be blunt right off the bat with Grace, Hey...so you're officially divorced, again… when were you gonna tell me?

Hello to you too...how is … Alexandria? When were you going to tell me about her?

Okay, so retracting the claws, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Alex, yesterday was the first time she stayed over all night, and I honestly had no idea you and Nick were over so…although I guess you did try to tell me, I was just distracted

Frankie, relax. God knows you don't owe me an explanation about your dating or sex life.... Although I am curious about Alexandria versus Alex… tell me, how did you two meet?

She's an art teacher, and some of her students paint the sets for the community theater. But we first met at Trader Joe's when she introduced me to Cherry Garcia ice cream and fireball whiskey. Then we bonded over farmers cheese and cashew butter, I know, I know...but it's organic and low..er..in sodium than say Cheetos right? and earlier we were discussing Kate with a K Mulgrew versus Cate with a C Blanchett…

Oh, she also said that if you were gonna kick her ass anyway, she wanted to tell you your sweater collection is goals.

Just then the waiter arrived. Grace ordered a Perrier with lime. Frankie paused for a second, then said that actually sounds fine for me too. Also a slice of classic cheesecake and a slice of dark chocolate raspberry…

So...no martini? What the heck did Nick do to you? Did he refuse to let you drink? Is that part of why you divorced him?

No, no martini. No that's not why I divorced him. As it turns out even a millionaire can't make his wife's DUI go away, although he can, apparently keep her out of jail, if she does 90 in 90. Plus she accepts the fact she'll need a driver for those 90 meetings because her license is suspended for 90 days. So Coyote is my sponsor/Uber driver ...and I'm staying with Brianna for a couple days while I apartment hunt.

Oh Grace, I didn't know, I was so hurt when you married Nick and I thought...and why didn't you tell me this...oh right, duh, anonymous, and are you okay? And were the DT's horrible? Oh I should have been there…

Frankie, stop, said Grace putting her hand on Frankie's wrist. I'm doing okay. And honestly I haven't quit drinking completely, although that's the goal. I have a set number of drinks I can consume in a week and each week that number decreases. Plus Coyote..

Was a failure on my part. I enabled him, Sol and I both did. We ignored the problem or threw money at it. I'm so sorry…

I was going to say Coyote has been a blessing. I have begun to realize that it takes an addict to truly save another addict. Plus I could never have let you see me bottom out...dear God I still...about that afternoon with Jacob when I ruined your lunch and said those things to you… tears came unbidden and Grace let go of Frankie's wrist to wipe her cheeks. Frankie reached over and wiped a tear too. Can you make a wish yet? A real one? 

Yes, I want to mend our friendship, I want to come home for real. I want to be your business partner and watch Ray Donovan til way past my normal bed time, and who knows maybe create a bunch of new recipes for non-alcoholic drinks...plus without alcohol addiction, I might have to come over to the dark side and eat DelTaco nachos …

Wow...okay. so you have been thinking about this for awhile… we are still business partners, and I would like to mend our friendship too. I miss you. And I'm always down for trying recipes you come up with... especially non alcoholic ones, without olives, because *shudder*.. But if I'm honest, I am not sure about you just coming home again. Because you left and I'm with Alex now, and I just don't 100% trust that you won't leave again when you meet the next man that falls under your spell …

Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you deserve an honest answer. I'm guessing this is the amends step. Plus the 4th step so add some of this to the inventory…

No, it's really okay said Grace even as her heart constructed, she knew Frankie was telling her the truth. Actually I'm sorry, I do owe you an actual amend, I the way treated you and our friendship so casually. So...I have an idea. Let's enjoy this cheesecake while I call us an Uber. I want to go shopping. I know how much you just love that. But we can compromise, Target? JCPenney? The really cool consignment shop/vintage clothing store they just opened downtown? 

You know I'm thinking Alex mentioned there was a new bookstore in the same block as the vintage clothing store, so I know your preference for Nora Roberts type romance, so I will treat you, introduce you to Fannie Flagg or Rita Mae Brown… remember that movie Fried Green Tomatoes? Of course the book is better, but that's signature Fannie Flagg….

Believe it or not, I too lived through the 70's so I know RubyFruit Jungle, it was practically required reading in college, even for us heterosexuals… 

Well go you. Maybe I will treat you to some Andrea Dworkin or Virginia Wolff…or I know, I know, Eleanor Roosevelt….

Grace just rolled her eyes at that and said okay half an hour or less for the Uber.

So do you like this, said Grace holding up a shawl with a pink and blue blended color scheme. 

I think you are trying to hard with the pride and transgender flag merchandise…

What? It's not a rainbow pattern… oh Grace, it's okay honey, baby steps. But yes, it's very tasteful for what it is….

Ohh...said Frankie noticing a dark green floor length duster with buttons and a belt, now this… she held it up to Grace...oh yeah, Mr. Right will be duly impressed…

That is nice...but idk it's so...green? Exactly, you wear so much black or gray or pink...this would be amazing with one of your popped collar white shirts.. trust me, I'm an artist remember? Look pair it with this shirt and these skinny jeans...damn girl…

What I this some kind of weird say yes night? Because if it is you have to try this...it was a deep red cashmere jacket, tunic length. Grace added a black silk shirt and a pearl and Ruby chunky necklace to the mix…. Hmm … it has potential. But no to the silk, and yes to this, said Frankie holding up a vintage Stones t-shirt. Hmm maybe, although I'm kinda surprised you didn't go for the Rocky Horror shirt…

Frankie looked at Grace suspiciously, wait you know Rocky Horror? You do not…

I grew up in Connecticut, so yes, I actually do know Rocky Horror...weekend trips to NYC...plus I did my share of community theater…

Aren't you full of surprises?...next you'll tell me you know John Waters… 

Well, I know of him. I actually fangirled out once over Harvey Feinstein though if that counts….

OMG, you at a drag show? Now that I would have paid good money to see…

Changing the subject because the conversation was beginning to feel like the old days of flirting with Frankie like they were a real couple, Grace said, Oh look at this...it was a lilac sweater with dragonflies printed on it...you said Alexandria covets my sweater collection… you should tell her this reminded me of her. 

That's...yes. I think she would really like that.

Or you could get her this ...Grace holds up a Jeopardy t-shirt, you know because she's Alex.. 

Now you're just being a bitch… come on try the green duster on...you show me yours, I'll show you mine… 

You know, I forgot how much I missed this, Francis…

Frankie rolled her eyes, your wish is my command…

Slowly but surely all good things must come to an end thought Grace as she and Frankie walked out to the Uber driver waiting in the parking lot.

So where to ladies? Frankie gives the driver the beach house address…Grace starts to give him Brianna's address too...no, it's okay you can come back home tonight… you're sure? 

I'm sure. 

Without conscious thought Frankie holds Grace's hand and Grace leans her head into Frankie's collarbone. Thank you said Grace turning her face toward Frankie just as Frankie turned her head towards Grace so their eyes meet and they were face to face. Frankie squeezed Grace's hand, it's okay? Frankie whispered the question. Grace barely nodded and without breaking eye contact, moved to close the space between them and her lips against Frankie's. Then Frankie brought her hand up and into Grace's hair as Grace pulled back from the kiss

No, let me…murmured Grace as she brushed Frankie's hair behind her ear, so beautiful, she said, leaning in to initiate a full fledged kiss. 

We're here, said the driver. You ladies best head inside and enjoy the rest of your evening at home…Yes, thank you said Grace. 

Frankie's heart did a flip as she watched Grace put back up her emotional walls and become ice princess Grace who tipped the driver, straightened her spine, and walked into the house with a regal, IDGAF air about her. 

Frankie knew Grace's instinct would be to head to the refrigerator and grab a bottle or head upstairs to find some left over Valium, so she closed the door and spun Grace around to push her up against the kitchen island. You can't drink or drug, but we can do this for a few more minutes...she said as she kissed Grace. 

Coyote thought about it for a few moments, calculated how much money the dads and his siblings owed him, thought about and then discarded the notion of getting video evidence, cleared his throat loudly and said...I agree, just say no to drinking and drugging, but don't expect me to kiss you like that ….

The two women jumped apart. Oh shit, you scared me…. And don't do that, we're old, or at least one of us is, said Frankie with a smirk and a nod toward Grace. There was that heart flip again as Frankie watched Grace once again steel her spine and turn off her emotions. 

Coyote. It was a statement. Would you be willing to give me a ride to Brianna's or my hotel? Yeah sure.. I'm just gonna...he turns and heads into the kitchen.

Grace? Promise me that you won't shut me out or drink to forget this happened… we can talk about it later, but promise me we're okay…

Frankie...I promise, *forehead kiss, that lingers. Then they were kissing again, but gentle, and tentative… Grace breaks contact…go. I promise, it's okay. I'll have Coyote take me to a meeting if need be before he takes me to Brianna's...but walk away now before I change my mind.

Grace… the I love you is on the tip of Frankie's tongue…but remains unspoken as an image of Alex flashes across her brain...

I know, me too, we'll talk later...go.

Coyote types Brianna a quick text...you owe me $50. Delete, delete, delete… hey we're gonna go to a meeting and she needs to eat whether she wants to or not. Meet you at Luigi's in about an hour and a half, after the meeting wraps up?

You okay? questioned Coyote

Me? Said Grace... surprisingly yeah I am. She's not though. Slight change of plans. Call Brianna tell her to bring Del Taco here now and we'll come back after the meeting…She can give me a ride to her house then.

Frankie found herself doing exactly what she made Grace promise not to do. She poured vodka into a shot glass and drank it quickly. Ugh...how does she drink that? 

Hmm said Brianna from the doorway, generally speaking she sips it rather than doing it as a shot … so Coyote says I lost the bet. What gives? I thought you had moved on? 

Obviously your mother is a powerful witch. 

Duh. So where do we go from here? 

I call Alex…

Nope

...to break up with her…

Nope.

I go to an Al-Anon meeting?

Again, no...or maybe?

We get high and I give you the details?

Yes, and definitely nope. We can order a pizza though...and you can show me what you bought on your shopping spree…

Do we have to get something healthy for your mom? 

We can get two pizzas.

What about pineapple…

Again, nope!

On a serious note, if you don't bogart that thing, yes I taught mom some boogie pot words, so sue me,. Anyway, the sooner you stop bogarting that, the sooner I will be high enough for you to regale me with the soap opera that is you and my mom and Alex's love life....

Aww you're just jealous because you and Barry have gone all real housewives of La Jolla...

Whatever...start dishing already...


End file.
